


Kirk's Cabin

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: This was a prompt on Rough Trade. Krik wanted to share a piece of his past with his friends





	Kirk's Cabin

He liked the old cabin that was handed down to him from his father. It was one of the few things that was held in trust by the lawyer that handled George Kirk’s estate. It held all of the aesitic of the old log cabins but the inside was a marvel of mismatching engineering. 

James liked to get lost in this cabin during the few periods of down time that he had, and the only people that knew it existed was Captain Pike and Bones. HE trusted both men in a way he hasn’t trusted many people. Walking over to the replicator, he ordered a sweet iced tea and went to sit out on the porch.

It was lovely outside. Trees surrounding the property, and no way for someone to appear un-invited without knowing the exact coordinates of the location. Oh, they could home in on his bio-signature, but it was a breach of Starfleet regulations to do so without a life or death reason. Especially since he left his comm. Unit back at the locker issued to him at the Academy.

As he watched the sun make patterns in the trees, he heard the crunching of gravel. Looking over his shoulder, James smiled upon seeing Bones and Pike pull up to the cabin. This was the first time he issued an invitation while he was here, as he was ready to share his space with both men. 

“Hey Jim, nice place you have here.” McCoy was calm and James smiled that his friend was so relaxed in a place that he enjoyed.

“Was my Father’s, and it had been in his family for generations.” James said quietly, he did not want to break the stillness of the trees and sat back with a smile.

“George would be pleased that you love it here so much.” Chris Pike said, “He loved tinkering at this place. Said that it was part of the tradition to upgrade what you could without changing the structure too much.”  
James laughed at that. “I figured as much, considering I upgraded the sonic shower and the replicator.”

Standing up and stretching, James waved both men forward. 

“Come on in. Let’s get the two of you settled and we can plot and plan out what we want to do for the break; even if it is just going to the lake not that far from here for a swim, there is plenty to do around the cabin.”

Showing both men to the rooms they would be using, he was pleased when both gave the rooms admiring glances. They were clean, in the sense that the room, while lived in, did not have too many items to make it feel cluttered or as a storage space. But, it held enough items to show that each room had a personality to match.

Bones was placed in a room full of book shelves. Different tomes from various eras lined the walls in glass cases. While Chris was settling into a room that held many different models of ships; from those that sailed the water, to those that eventually went into the sky and space. 

Both men asked for some time to explore their rooms and James bowed out and made his way to the porch once more. He wanted to see the sun in the trees a little longer before he went inside to plot with his friends. Looking up at the winking light between the leaves, he sent a little thought to his father.

“When you said this would be a haven, i thought it would just be for me. But I am glad that I can make it a haven from my friends as well when they need it. Thank you for leaving this for me. I’ll keep it safe.”

With that, he went inside to being the discussion of leisure activities with the two men inside, missing the breeze that flowed through with a simple “You’re welcome son.”


End file.
